Fatal Flaw
by The Words Of A Tempered Soul
Summary: this is my first fanfic of Invader Zim. It's 10 years after zim's landing on earth and a lot has changed about him and the people around him. but when Tak returns with a startling secret...emotions flare and chaos erupts.A Zim and Gaz FanFic.Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first of Many Invader Zim Fanfics. This is most likely gunna be a 4 part series each one spanning about 20 chapters long. I hope your in for a lot of reading cause its gunna get bumpy.**

**Warning: This will have some sexuality in it. Hey, if I'm gunna be writing about romance it might as well be done right. Enjoy!**

**My Fatal Flaw:**

**Ch 1: Coming to terms with things-**

**It's been 10 long year since that day I landed on earth. 9 years to long if you ask me. All those years ago after I ruined operation Impending Doom 1 I felt after such a horrible event I caused I thought for sure I'd be killed.**

**But no…..**

**The Tallest had a much more cruel fate in store for me as I would come to realize in the next few years. They told me that I was to be the spearheading Invader of the Armada's new campaign, Operation Impending Doom 2. I was to go to earth to conquer it and set the place for the armada's pathway through the galaxy. I remember back then I felt like I was the luckiest Irken alive.**

"**Finally" I had thought to myself…" I am a true Invader"**

**Little did I know that I was so very wrong…..**

…………

"**Hey Zim….do you have this Friday's test notes on physic?" Dib asked me confidently.**

"**Yeah, of course I do….but you really think I'll let you see them?"**

"**You should have taken the notes yourself, you lazy bum," Gaz stated.**

**It's been such a long time since 10 years ago. Dib, Gaz, and I are already in High school. Our senior year, actually and it's hard to believe that we become good friends from being mortal rivals and enemies. Gaz is still her dark and foreboding self and Dib is……well…..Dib.**

"**Pffff….I would have if the teacher wasn't so boring," he replied.**

"**Well boring or not……you have to pass the class to graduate, Dib," I said to him.**

"**If I didn't help you…I wouldn't be able to uphold the promise I made to your father…."**

**The both of them stopped and looked at each other gently. Dib nodded and took his backpack and rushed on ahead in front pass me and Gaz.**

"**Dib wait….."**

**Gaz grabbed my arm and held it down, shaking her head softly. **

"**No Zim….Let him go"**

"**I miss dad too…"**

**Professor Membrane died 3 years ago. He had known what I was for a while but Dib, Gaz, and I were at one of his experiments and something went wrong. I tried my best to save him Irken healing methods….but even my technology was far beyond the wounds inflicted on him….he died in me and Dib's arms….**

**Before he passed on he told me his last wishes:**

"**Watch over them, Zim…"**

**His voice still haunts me….even now.**

"**Zim…you ok?" Gaz asked me.**

"**Yeah I'm fine…..wow….you showing compassion for once….I'm shocked…," I replied in a sly smile.**

**She growls lowly and smacked me in the back of the head and took my arm and walked on with me after Dib.**

"**Shut up, Zim….if you wish to live beyond the next 5 minutes"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: An Unexpected Visitor-**

**When Gaz and I had gotten home it seemed like Dib had already gone up to his room. Maybe it was better we did leave him alone for a while. Gir was sitting on the couch and watching some crazy human television show, laughing and squealing insanely. He jumped up and raced over to me and Gaz.**

"**HIIIIII MASTER!" he screams…waving his arms all over the place.**

"**GIR! Must you always do that every single time we come home!" I asked in an annoyed voice.**

**He grinned with such innocence only a child could have.**

"**Yes!" he replied, nodding his head rapidly.**

**Gaz shook her head a moved past me and patted Gir on the head.**

"**Don't be so hard on him, Zim… you know he can't help it," she told me.**

**I sighed a little and walked into the kitchen, looking around for something to eat when Gaz appeared behind me.**

"**What's eating you?" I asked.**

"**Zim…there's been something I've been meaning to ask you…"**

**I stood up from the fridge and closed it, looking at her with surprise in my eyes. More and more she's been opening up to me. Gaz, the eternal queen of darkness actually showing that she has a heart in the human shell oh hers. At first it scared me, and when I asked her why she rewarded me with a black eye. So…I stop questioning it.**

**It seemed good for my health at the time.**

"**Well this is a surprise…what's on your mind?" I asked again**

"**Shut it with the sarcasm or it's the pits of hell for you" she said to me….eyes glaring.**

"**It's been bugging me for years…and I never had the time to ask until today"**

"**Why, Zim…..Why did you take me and Dib in when our father died? Why did you take in your Mortal enemy and his demented sister after all we put you through?"**

**When I heard the word escape her lips I could believe it. Gaz asking me something like this was unheard of and unexpected. It had always known one of them would ask one day…I guess I have to tell her.**

**I told a deep breath and let it slide off my tongue.**

"**It was you Father's dying wish….."**

**I turned and walked off….immediately taking a service elevator down into the lab. Damn these emotions, I not even suppose to have them. At first I thought it was my pack malfunctioning on me when I started having feelings. But turns out it fine, as it always was. Why does she make me feel so….out of place. She makes me feel like…I'm…. No. No no no no. That's impossible. For it to be that is just plain insane-**

"**Master! Intruder! INTRUDER!" the computer blared out.**

"**Hmmm….scan this Intruder and identify," I commanded as I step back into the elevator to head upstairs.**

"**Scan complete……Sir….it's….Tak"**

**I feel my insides turn and twist as I heard those words. I stepped off the elevator and walk cautiously to the door….**

"**No…it can't be…..Computer….scan again….make sure"**

"**Sir…..scan complete….I'm sure….it's Tak"**

**I felt the very blood in my veins grow cold as I inched more to the door. I sent a mentally message to my Pak and it readied its lasers, expecting an attack. I gathered my strength and flung open the door and my Pak's laser aim directly at Tak. She looks almost exactly the same way she did as I last saw her but she looked a lot older. She didn't even try to dodge my attack; she just stood there as my lasers aim at her. Her eyes burned into me with sorrow and remorse. Something had to be wrong.**

" **Well this is a suprize. If your not hear to kill me then why are you here, Tak?" I asked demandingly. **

**She shook her head and Mimi rushed up to her shoulder and her Human hologram disappeared from her.**

"**Let me in, Zim…..this is a lot bigger than you and me and there some things you need to know," she said to me calmly.**

**A part of my mind was scream out to me, telling me this was a trap. But against my better judgment, I let her in. Gaz appeared silently behind me.**

"**Zim…who's..."**

**Gaz looked over my shoulder and saw Tak standing not too far behind me. She tried not to show it, but I could feel anger swell up inside her. I could tell by the way her eyes shown to me. Her face scowled at her and she turned away.**

"**What's "she" doing here?"Gaz said softly under her breath.**

**I shook my head gently and closed my eyes.**

"**I have no idea. I'm just as surprised as you are," I replied.**

"**But Tak wouldn't come all the way back to earth if it wasn't something really bad"**

**Gaz glared at Tak then turned around to head upstairs.**

"**I'm gunna see if Dib's feeling any better," she muttered out before storming up stairs.**

**I walked Tak over to the couch and she sat down as I stood in front of her, still not sure if I should trust her. I mentally set My Pak to Auto-Defense if she should try anything.**

"**You have 5 minutes…" I stated coldly.**

"**Zim….I've discovered something very disturbing on our home world. As you should already know I'm an outcast like you, Exiled from Irk. But I stayed underground, trying to find a way to overthrow the tallests and free Irk from there tyranny and ignorance," She began.**

"**I was searching in the Historical files in the hidden chamber of the Irken Temple, that's when I found the Hall of the former Emperor's and Empresses of our Race. You know, from a time when there was no Tallests."**

"**Yes….I remember well about them….I was born almost immediately after the fall of the Alterian Dynasty. I was the last Irken to be born naturally by reproduction instead of DNA cloning and alteration. That's why people used to tell me that I was a defect, that I was cursed," I added.**

"**Well….from what I discovered, your far from a defect. I went to Emperor Alteria's Tomb. I went there to maybe find a clue is to how the Tallests came to power and there was a data file there. The File was heavily guarded by a DNA scanner and I hacked as far as I can into it and I came across I hidden file….about you"**

"**About Me?" I asked puzzled.**

"**The DNA protected file can only be opened by you"**

"**By me? But why me? Why not one of the royal family? I'm just a failed Irken Invader. "**

"**That's just it, Zim…..you are the last of the Alterian Bloodline. You Emperor Alteria's Son.**

**I felt my blood run cold as ice and my body went into shock. Her words echoed over and over in my mind. I felt too over whelmed and my vision began to blur and fade out… going blacker by the second….**

"**His……son….." **

**Cold black Nothingness……**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: The Prince of Irkens-**

"**Zim…wake up…."**

**My head felt as if it was just hit by an 18 wheeler, so many questions swirling around inside my head and I sat up. Tak, Gaz, and Dib were sitting around my bed.**

"**You were all…sitting here the whole time? How long was I out?" I asked tiredly.**

"**About 2 hours…..Tak ran upstairs and got us when you hit the floor"**

**Gaz shook her head and look at me with amazement and disbelief.**

"**Who would have ever thought you, Zim……would be the Prince of the Irken race," she said in awe.**

**Even as I heard her say it to me I still couldn't believe it. Me, of all people…the ruler of the Irken race. Did the tallests know of this secret about me? Was this why they exiled me to the ends of the galaxy? So many questions……but all without answers.**

**My head's spinning again.**

"**I guess we should start calling you "Your Majesty" now huh?" Dib said jokingly.**

"**I need to be alone right now…."**

**I jumped out of bed and I stormed off and ran as fast as I could.**

"**Zim wait!" I heard Gaz yell after me.**

**I didn't stop, not even for a second. I just ran and didn't stop. All my life…people told me I was nothing….a failure….a defect….an abomination to nature. And now I find out that I'm the Heir of the Irken Race. Bullshit. It just had to be a fake story. A Hoax. This must be a trick that Tak made up to trap me. But… there was something about her eyes. I saw no hatred. No Anger. No Malice. Just… sadness and remorse. **

**I ran down the street to the local park and rested on the swings. I let me head hang low and gently swayed back and forth, watching my feet drag in the sand.**

"**Me….Emperor?" I asked myself quietly.**

"**No way…..it's just not possible"**

**Trying to ignore these thoughts of ruling my people, I let me mind wander. Trying so hard to forget the things I just heard. Then my mind rested on Gaz. I saw her face in my mind and my troubles seemed to lift off my shoulders. I felt….lightheaded. Why do I feel this way about her! I am not human! I shouldn't be having these feelings!**

"**I knew you'd be here," I heard a soft voice from behind.**

**I whirled around to see Gaz in her black coat, standing there in the bitter cold of night staring strait at me. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear. I've never seen her like this before. My brain is racing again. What the hell is going on!**

"**What are you doing here, Gaz?" I asked under my breath.**

"**I came here looking for you. I knew you'd come here. It's where we used to come when we were kids."**

**I sighs some and closed my eyes gently. home"**

"**Do you really think that I'm what Tak says I am?"**

**She looked surprised at this question. She look just as dumbfounded as I was about this whole situation. She didn't give me an answer right away. But then she finally told me.**

"**Zim…I dunno what to believe from what she said. But I do believe in you," she said sincerlly. **

**I felt my mind flare up with anger and confusion.**

"**How can you believe in me! You! The so called Queen of Darkness who harbors nothing but hatred for all living things could possible believe in anything but yourself!" I asked angrily. **

**As I saw the tears swell up in her eyes I saw that my words had cut deep, far more than any blade could do. She turned away from me; I could hear her sobbing silently. I felt my hear grow heavy with guilt.**

"**Gaz….I'm sorry. I just feel so damn lost in all of this." I said softly.**

**She wiped her eyes and turn to me.**

"**You want to know why I believe in you, Zim?" she said calmly.**

**Nothing could prepare me for what she said to me next. Words that would change me for the rest of my live.**

"**It's…….It's Because"**

"**I Love You"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love is a "Hard" force to fight-**

**I love you. Who knew those words could be either your greatest strength, or in my case at the time you worst living nightmare. I am Irken, not a human being. I know nothing about Love at all, let alone understand anything about it. I looked into Gaz's eyes, what she told me was not a lie. I could see the sincerity, the meaning….the conviction of what she felt within them. Even then, it still held me captive by surprise and confusion.**

"**I can't hide it anymore, Zim…," she said softly, trying not to cry anymore.**

"**I Love you…"**

**She walked closer to me, and with each step she took towards me, I felt my heart pound louder and louder with fear. Then it finally hit me like a punch in the face. All those times I felt awkward around her. All the times I found myself, "blushing" or being embarrassed about every little thing I did in front of her. Does that all mean that I am in Love! No, it cannot be…that's impossible…**

**She walked closer and closer and she backed me into a wall. She came close to me, wrapped her arms softly around me, and pulled my close to her. Every part of my mind was screaming to break free, but…for some reason I couldn't… I was compelled to stay in her arms…feeling her warmth fill me with an unknown joy I never felt before…**

"**Gaz….s-s-stop it…..please…." I said softly….**

"**Shh….don't be afraid…….it's alright," she said calmly...smiling through her tears.**

**Her face came closer and closer to mine; I felt my heart race so fast I thought it was going to implode.**

"**Gaz….I…..I…"**

**She pressed her lips against mine and felt like I had never felt before. My heart felt joyful and happy. All the worries in my mind washed away as if they weren't even there. I felt her tongue gently slide inside my mouth, and even this should seem gross to most but….it felt magical. I felt my mind lose it grip on meand it gave way to my emotions…my hands unconsciously slid around her waists and I embraced her in my arms.**

**For the first time in almost 300 years….**

**I feel…**

**Complete…**

**We started to walk home soon after this, how I should put it….heated encounter with each other. We were walking side by side when I felt her hand gently slid into mine and I gently clasp it and held hers. I would catch her glancing back at me, smiling and blushing like crazed fan girl of some human rock band.**

**I have never seen her so happy. To give an even more perception of how weird it is, I never thought it was possible for Gaz to ever be happy. The same goes for me. I am an Irken. I am not supposed to even have emotions at all and yet I am in Love. I guess when humans say that love conquers all impossibilities they meant it.**

"**Well Zim…," she said bashfully.**

"**What are we going to do now?"**

"**I don't know…..I mean I've always wondered about my own history as an Irken child. All my life up until now I thought I was Bioengineered. But now to find out I'm a royal heir raises a billion questions," I replied.**

"**Questions like what, dear?" she asked.**

**She called me dear. From what I know, it is what humans call someone when hey love them. It made me blush like crazy.**

"**Well….questions like: 'why happened to my father when he died?'….'why was I kept as a secret?'" I answered.**

**Then it hit me like a laser blast to the face.**

"**What ever happened to my Mother…?"**

**Gaz saw the look on my face when I said this and grabbed my hand tighter, her way of saying it will all be all right.**

"**Yeah….I was thinking that too"**

**We walk up to the door and it instantly flung open. We found Tak and Dib waiting for the two of us on the couch.**

"**It's about time…..I thought you two would nev-…"**

**Dib stop in the middle of his sentence out of shock. We could not figure out why he was so dumbfounded until we realized we were still holding hands when we walked in. Tak look at the two of us as if she had just seen a supernova go critical.**

"**Well…..that's….certainly a surprise," he said in a startle voice.**

**Gaz glared at him. She may have changed but that evil is still in her when she needs it.**

"**Dib…," she said in a threatening voice.**

"**I didn't say anything wrong about it…..it's just…I never in a million years could see this happening…"**

**Tak look down then quickly changed the subject.**

"**Well…what shall we do?" she asked.**

"**My lord"**

**I sighed.**

"**One…..I will never get used to you calling me that…Two…we leave for Irk as soon as I build a new ship to house us all on the way there…" I replied.**

**Tak nodded and began to walk off.**

"**I'll begin making the blueprints for the new ship."**

"**Wait, Tak…..one more thing…"**

**She turned around and looked at Me., putting her hands in her pockets.**

"**Did….Did the file say anything about….what happened to my mother?"**

**Tak eyes widened a little bit and looked down. This did not look good at all. This either meant she does not know…or worse.**

"**I'm sorry, Zim…..but from what I found it says that Empress Uriya disappeared after your were born. No one heard from her in 300 years." She replied sadly.**

**Uriya…so that is my mother's name.**

"**Your mother's name sounds pretty, Zim..." Gaz said comfortingly.**

**Tak smiled a little as if trying to stir some hope inside me.**

"**I found a picture of her and your father if you wish to see it"**

"**No way! This I have to see!" Dib exclaimed.**

**Tak reached into her pack, pulled out a small holographic panel, and turned it on.**

**It was a little fussy at first then I cleared up and there they were. My Mother and Father standing side by side. My father was tall and strong, dressed in royal garments of the finest Irken origins. **

"**Jesus, Zim…you and your father look like twins," Dib pointed out.**

**He was right, too. Same color eyes…same body build ….same everything. I even had his goofy looking smile. Alteria…my father, the great emperor. The I looked over to my mother. She had to be the most beautiful Irken female I have ever seen. My mother was shorter than my Father was and she had skin lighter than I did, Beautiful Violet blue eyes did and a flawless dress…..made and fit for a great queen. **

"**Zim….your mother is so pretty," Gaz said to me smiling.**

**As I look upon the picture of my parents, I felt tears form in my eyes. Gaz wrapped her arms around me and hugged me trying to comfort me.**

"**Tak…before we overthrow those idiot tallests….and restore order to our great race….we have one and only one directive," I said…choking back my tears.**

"**Were going to find my Mother…"**


End file.
